


Decoyed

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](http://mortefran.tumblr.com/post/145181422651/finished-up-my-evening-with-some-obi-wan-who-for) by mortefran on tumblr.

One thing they learned, early on, was that units with a Jedi visible to the enemy tended to be met with more resistance than those units that didn't.

When they desperately needed a flanking maneuver, that little piece of information came back to Obi-Wan, and he looked Anakin squarely in the face.

"Be as superlatively yourself as you can be on the main approach, Anakin. The 212th will coming along the ridge, as planned."

"Master, what are you planning?"

"Trust me."

* * *

Anakin found the Seppies were digging in hard against him, with at least three quarters of the opposition in his path, leaving the ridge to a weaker defense. The brief glimpses he, Rex, or Ahsoka could get of the 212th revealed only _Vod'e_ , fighting their way through to take the point where they could lay down suppressive fire for the 501st.

Where was Obi-Wan?

About the time the Seppies realized the ridge offensive was being won by the 212th and tried to split off to deal with that threat, it was too late for them. Anakin ordered another push as the 212th's tanks began hammering from their vantage point, and knew they had the fight.

He just didn't know why Obi-Wan wasn't visible!

* * *

"Look, Master!" Ahsoka said, tugging his sleeve. Anakin turned to see Cody and another trooper approaching at a jog. Cody even had Obi-Wan's lightsaber on its clip at his belt, making Anakin fear the worst. Only, something felt odd —

The pair stopped, and 'Cody' reached up, taking the helmet off to reveal Obi-Wan.

"That was worth having to use the blasters," the elder Jedi said to his stunned former padawan, while the second trooper removed his helmet to show it was Cody. 

"They expected to see 'me' leading the fight, if General Kenobi wasn't doing it," Cody said, as Rex was staring their way. "So he took my armor, and I borrowed a spare set."

"Well, I guess it worked," Anakin admitted, even as he shook his head.


End file.
